under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Jiga
Jiga(ジガ Jiga) is a gigantic, serpentine Mechasaurus from Episode 17 of Getter Robo. Appearance Jiga has the appearance of a gigantic serpent with a dark brown hide with pink spots all over and a dark pink underbelly. It’s head almost resembles an alligator’s with a jaw filled with sharp teeth and with yellow blank eyes. The only mechanical parts shown on Jiga is the mechanical helmet on the back of it’s head and it’s metal spinal plates running down it’s back. Biography Emperor Gore plans to have a female agent, named Captain Luka, infiltrate the Saotome Studio and find the designing maps for the Getter Machines. To get her in, Emperor Gore sends out Mechasaurus Jiga to destroy ships at ports and then later attack the city when it rises from the waters. When Michi investigates this and finds Jiga setting the city ablaze in flames, she finds Captain Luka, disguised as a human lady, about to be killed by Jiga. Michi gets out of her jet to help her, but Jiga chases after them once they run. Jiga, however, catches up to them and is about to kill them. Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi arrive in their Getter Machines and spot the Mechasaurus. Musashi combines the Getter Machines into Getter-3 and faces off against Jiga. After Getter-3 fires the Getter Missiles at Jiga, the Mechasaurus retreats back into the ocean, but Getter-3 chases after it and dives into the ocean as well. However, once Getter-3 dives in, they find that the Mechasaurus has already swam away. So they went to help Michi and the girl. Later, when Captain Luka manages to get shots of the designing map, Jiga was sent to pick her up at a volcano. Once she’s aboard inside Jiga, Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi arrive in their Getter Machines. Jiga dives back down into the magma, so Hayato combines the Getter Machines into Getter-2 and uses the Drill Arm to go through the magma to look for Jiga. Once Jiga was found, Getter Robo stabs it with the Drill Arm and brings the Mechasaurus back out of the magma. Getter Robo is about to finish Jiga off, but the Mechasaurus gives off the intense heat from it’s mouth, stopping Getter Robo. So Ryoma changes Getter-2 into Getter-1 and flies around Jiga. Getter Robo uses Getter Beam, but Jiga catches the beam with it’s Flame Mouth. Hayato believes that the source of the heat must be the tail, so he suggest to cut the tail off. Getter Robo uses Getter Boomerang to slice off the tail, but Jiga catches them and melts them in it’s mouth. So Getter Robo uses a Getter Tomahawk to cut into the tail, destroying the heat source. With Jiga’s heat disabled, Captain Luka tries to get it to retreat back into the magma of the volcano. Before Jiga could fully go down into the magma, Getter Robo fires the Getter Beam three times at the Mechasaurus, making the entire body blow up in a fiery explosion and killing Captain Luka. Powers/Abilities Flame Mouth: Jiga’s jaw holds flames and drools magma. It can be used to give out heat and melt objects when Jiga bites into them. The source of the heat comes from the tail. Adapted Swimmer: Jiga can swim through water and through hot magma. Trivia *Jiga may be the first Mechasaurus to be gigantic compared to Getter Robo. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju